Green With Envy
by katezilla
Summary: Petunia Dursley hates magic, but did Petunia Evans? What made her hate magic so much? Rewrite.


**A/N: I wrote this story a few years ago and then abandoned it. I'm reposting it with some editing. It goes without saying that I do NOT own Harry Potter or the characters. I hope you enjoy! **

Two girls walked quickly down the quiet muggle street. The older, dark haired one walked with a pace that was difficult for the young redhead to keep up with. "Tuney, slow down! You're walking too fast!"

"Come along, Lily. You know Mummy doesn't like it when we wander on the streets." She was still frustrated, but she slowed so that her little sister could walk in step with her. A mixture of embarrassment and distaste bubbled in her veins.

"What did he mean when he said that I was a witch?" Lily asked innocently.

Petunia scoffed. "Who knows? Everyone knows the Snape family is weird…"

Lily's face got more serious as she thought, hard. "But what if he's right? What if I am a witch? He said he was a wizard."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "He was _lying,_ Lily."

"But he seemed like he was telling the truth," said Lily as she crossed her arms and stayed put.

Petunia spun around and looked Lily in the eye. "There is no such thing as magic, Lily. The boy was lying. Don't let it occupy your time. Mum needs to know nothing of this, understand?"

She turned back around and continued walking. Lily considered and said, "Your just jealous." Petunia stopped.

Without turning around, she said, "And what would I be jealous of?"

"Because he only said I a witch. He called you a...a _muggle_ or something." Petunia flinched at the glimmer of inferiority she felt to her sister as she said _muggle. _"You wish you were a witch, don't you?"

"Nonsense," Petunia replied before continuing toward the house.

They came to their house and saw an owl sitting on the mailbox. His sleek black coat made him shine in the light as he hooted at them.

"Shoo!" Petunia cried, trying to make the owl fly away.

"No, Tuney! He's pretty." Lily said, walking over to the owl. She stopped and stroked his head gently. He hooted again appreciatively.

"Lily! Get away from that thing!" Petunia shouted.

"Petunia? Lily? Is that you?" Their mother called from inside the house.

"Yes mum!" Petunia called back. "Come on, Lily. Let's go inside."

When inside they saw a rather tall, old looking man with a long, silver beard and hair. He was an odd-looking man wearing half-moon spectacles and long, deep blue robes.

"Hello, dear." He said walking over to Petunia. "I'm guessing you are Petunia?" She nodded and inched closer to her mother. The man then looked at Lily and said. "Ahh, then that means this must be Lily."

Lily just looked back at him then glanced up at her mom, "Mummy, who is he?"

"Oh," the man said, "how rude of me. My name is Professor Dumbledore." He smiled politely.

"Professor?" Lily asked.

"Yes, my dear. I teach at a school called Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded. "In fact, I am the Headmaster."

"What's Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"So many questions. I believe they will all be answered by reading this." Dumbledore pulled a letter out of his robe and handed it to Lily. Lily took the letter hesitantly and read through it quickly.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? So is this a magic school?" asked Mrs. Evans, having read the letter over Lily's shoulder. Her voice was skeptical, but Lily looked up at the Professor with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Indeed, ma'am. It is. I know this may be difficult to accept. Our world does its best to remain out of the eyes of non-magic folk, for safety purposes, you see. Your daughter has been born with the gift of magic, and therefore needs special schooling to be able to control and perfect her magic." he replied.

Lily beamed and Petunia's jaw dropped. "Really?" Lily squealed.

"Really." The Professor smiled again. However, Mr. Evans was shaking his head. "Now hold on a tick. You expect me to believe that magic is real? I mean no disrespect, mister bu–"

"Professor," the man reminded him, calmly.

"Sure, 'professor,' but I can't just send my daughter off to God knows where with a man claiming that magic exists."

The Professor nodded his head understandingly and said, "I know this is all very sudden, but if you'll take a seat, I can prove to you that this is not a sham."

Mr. Evans hesitated, but he turned to his wife and gave her a curt nod. The two of them, along with Lily and Petunia sat down on their family couch and looked at the man, expectantly. He pulled a long, thin wand from his robe and lifted it into the air. Instantly, the couch levitated from its original position and started to dance around the room. Fireworks shot from the tip of his wand and made shapes of dragons in the air. The kitchen table came to life and ran around the living room, barking. The Evans family sat on the dancing couch with their eyes wide and mouths agape. The Professor, seeing that he had proven himself, set the room back to normal and extinguished the last dragon's sparking flame.

The room was quiet. Lily was smiling at the Professor with adoration. "Would you come here for a moment, dear?" Lily's smile faded a little as she got up and walked to the man, slowly. "May I have your hand for a moment?" She nodded and stuck out her hand, palm up. He waved his wand and a lily flowed appeared in her small hand. Her eyes widened as the Professor put his wand back in his robes. "Show your family what you can do, dear."

Lily turned toward her family and her mother gasped as the flowed hovered above her hand and spun in the air.

The Professor looked to Mr. Evans, who said, "Alright then."

"There is also a supply list in that envelop." Lily dug a parchment out of her pocket and read the list of items with a large grin on her face.

"'Standard Book of Spells?' 'Pewter cauldron?' 'Owl?' Where on Earth are we supposed to get such things?" Mr. Evans asked.

The Professor chuckled to himself and then regained his composure, "Please forgive me, it's just been so long since I've spoken to a non-magical family and I forget how nonsensical all of this must sound to you. There is also a special place for Lily to get her school supplies. Being muggles, unfortunately, you will not be able to escort Lily to purchase these things, but I would be more than willing to take her to get her things."

Lily looked at her father excitedly. He nodded gently and smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Here is your ticket for the train at platform 9 ¾ on September 1st." Dumbledore replied, pulling a ticket out of thin air.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Mr. Evans asked as he looked over the ticket. "Is there really such a thing?"

"Yes, sir there is. Now, seeing as I have a few more homes to visit today, I won't be able to take Lily to get her supplies until Friday afternoon, if that is all right."

"Of course." Mrs. Evans nodded.

"Excellent, now, I must be off. I will be seeing you again in a few days. Until then, I wish you all well. I must be off to the Snape house now. If you need to contact me, just send me an owl." The Professor walked over to the door.

Before he could close the door, Petunia chased him outside and asked, "Excuse me sir,"

"Yes, Petunia?"

"Do you have one of those tickets for me?"

Dumbledore knelt down and said, "Unfortunately, Petunia, you are not a witch. I am sorry if this is upsetting, but Hogwarts is a school for magically talented students, and magically talented students only."

"Oh," Petunia whispered, looking down. He eyes started to water.

"But you know," Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "everyone has something special. Yours may not be magic, but it, whatever it is, is what makes you who you are. So do not fret." He gave her a small smiled and turned around. Right before her eyes, he vanished.

Petunia went inside and collided with her mother. "Oh, isn't it wonderful, Petunia? We have a witch in the family! How astounding!"

Petunia nodded curtly. Her sister ran up to her and hugged her. "The Snape boy was right! I am a witch! I'm going to learn magic!"

"Yeah, it's great, Lily." She headed to her room and slammed the door. Dumbledore, Lily, and her parent's words kept swimming around in her head. '_Hogwarts is a school for magically talented students, and magically talented students only.'_ A tear rolled down Petunia's cheek. '_Your sister is a witch!' _Would her parents favor Lily now that she was more special than her? '_I'm going to learn magic!'_ Learn. Lily was going to learn magic. Maybe she could learn too.

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I know you said that Hogwarts was for magical students only. But my sister was talking and she said that she was going to learn magic. Maybe I could learn too! I am a good listener and a hard worker. I think I could do it if you gave me a chance._

_Thank you,_

_Petunia Evans_

She signed at the bottom and folded it up. Once she got it in an envelope, she realized she didn't know his address.

Then she remembered. '_If you need to contact me, send me an owl.'_

She ran outside and into the front yard. The owl was still there. Slowly, she walked up to it and let the owl clasp it's beak on the letter. She reached out a hand and patted it on the head. The owl gave her a muffled hoot, and took off into the clouds.

Petunia watched the owl fly off, and prayed that she would get the answer she wanted.


End file.
